


Still There

by flynnaw00



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Corrupted Gems, Corrupted Steven Universe, F/M, Feral Behavior, Feral Gems (Steven Universe), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-01-03 20:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21185546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flynnaw00/pseuds/flynnaw00
Summary: It had been a week since Steven lost his mind to corruption and Connie has to watch over him now. He acts so differently, it's hard to tell if he's still there.





	1. Connie

**Author's Note:**

> I suck @ writing summaries lol

It had been a week since Steven lost his mind to corruption.

At first, it was terrifying. One moment Steven talked and walked like a normal person, the next he had dropped to all fours and was hissing at everyone. The first few minutes of his transformation were a struggle; he'd try to get up only to find his legs were shaped differently, he'd try to speak but only growls came out, he'd cry for the gems then bite them when they got close. Until, finally, he succumbed, and they had to corral him into his room until they could process what just happened.

Connie wished she didn't have to be there to see it. She wished that she could've just shown up when it was all over. But she didn't. And now she had to be here to help take care of him since he only seemed to like her and his dad so far. 

Connie looked down at Steven. He was curled up on the couch, head resting on her lap as he shoveled the last bits of chips into his mouth from the bag. That would be a fun stain to get out later. She sighed and slid her fingers through his curls, taming him in an instant. She smiled weakly, feeling her hand move automatically like she'd done many times before. And, like many times before, his tail wagged slowly. 

Connie chuckled.

"You're cute." She mumbled.

But normal Steven was better. She knew that. She wanted him back more than anything but she didn't know how to do it. The least she could do is make him feel happy now, try to take away some of the pain he was no doubt feeling. She hoped that it was working. That even though his mind was mostly gone, he could still enjoy her company.

Steven looked up at her and whined.

"Huh?" Connie furrowed her brows. "What's wrong?"

He reached up a pink claw and smeared a tear off her cheek. She touched her wet face and winced. Damnit, she'd been crying. He didn't need to see that. He had enough to deal with already.. 

Steven sat up and put his head in the crook of her neck, keeping his horns out of the way. He slowly nuzzled her and pressed close. Connie sniffled and held back a smile. Even like this, he was so gentle and caring.. He was in there, somewhere, and that's what gave Connie hope. He was still there.

"Thanks, buddy.." She murmured, pushing her fingers into his curls again. "But I'm good.. It's just.. Y'know.. Stress."

Steven kept going. She sighed. Could he even understand her anymore? Was she talking to someone who couldn't listen?

"...."

She put her other hand around him and hugged him. At least she could repay his kindness. Steven froze and then melted into her hold. 

".... You're wonderful, Steven." She sighed. "I wish I could.. Talk to you again. I miss your voice, your laugh.. I miss you. Even though you're right here, under this mess.."

Steven whined. 

"Sorry. But, c'mon.. This is a mess, isn't it? You can't control yourself. I'm.. Not blaming you. It just.. Y'know.. It sucks! I have no idea what you're thinking or feeling.. If you're even feeling at all." She felt another tear roll down her cheek. "Maybe you know what's going on right now.. But can't tell me. Or maybe you don't, and you're gonna wake up like it never happened.. Maybe the you I know i-is gone and.." She hiccuped. "I'll never.. Be with you again.."

Steven nuzzled her and smeared the tears off her cheeks. She laughed quietly.

"N.. No, no.. You're still here. Of course you are." She held his hand. "I'm sorry for doubting you. You're here. Just different. Everything will work out."

Steven tilted his head. Connie pat his hair. "Just.. Don't worry about it. C'mere." She spread her arms and he cuddled in close. She held him and promised to herself to be patient and help him through this.. Even if it hurt.


	2. Greg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg spends more time with his son and tries to adapt to his new strange behavior

Greg knew he wasn't ever going to be ready to raise a child. He knew it would get harder as Steven matured into the dreaded teenage years. He had prepared himself mentally for an emo phase, or a rebellious phase, or just normal teenage mental health stuff. He had thought it out and prepared himself for it so he wouldn't hurt Steven. He went through many phases as a teenager, too- like his punk phase, his druggie phase.. He really had hoped Steven would never get into pot or alcohol; but that worry was far away considering what kind of a kid Steven was.

But this.. "Corruption" was something he never would've thought to prepare for.

Greg was sat on the beach with Steven. He was spending a lot more time with him now that he was ill. He wished he had spent more time when he wasn't. The sand was warm, the sun was almost behind the ocean, and Greg's guitar sat next to him. Greg watched as Steven ran around a few feet away, yipping and trying to eat seagulls. It reminded him of when Steven was younger, about 7, and would scream if a seagull came too close. Greg sighed. How his son had changed..

\----

"What do you mean?? What _happened_ to him!?" Greg shouted over the phone as he sped his way to the temple.

"I mean.. He's.. Not well. The corruption, it.." Pearl took in a shaky breath. "He-.. He's gotten worse."

"Pearl.." Greg felt his eyes sting. "Is.. Is he.." He gulped. "_Gone_?"

"W-what?? I.. You mean.. Mentally or-"

"Pearl, is my son _dead_!?"

"No! No-"

Greg groaned. These people were gonna give him a heart attack. He stomped on the breaks and parked in the sand, running up to the house.

"- It's hard to explain, you'll just need to come over." Pearl continued. "Um. Bye." She hung up.

Greg pocketed the phone and burst through the door, startling the three gems.

"Where's Steven!?" Greg panted. "Where is he??"

Pearl bit her lip. "He's upstairs, but-"

Greg rushed upstairs and flung open his son's door.

Connie looked up, holding Steven tighter to herself. Steven was laid down, head on her lap, breathing slowly with his eyes shut. He looked like he had the past couple days: pink hide covering his skin with crystalline horns coming out of his face, tail, and four arms. Greg winced at the extra pair.

"Oh, Mr. Univer-"

"Connie, what's going on? Is he okay??" He knelt down to Steven's eye level. "I.. I try to be supportive but this is _crazy_. What's going on?? What's wrong with him?"

Connie was silent for a few moments. ".... He's.. The corruption spread to his mind."

"What does that mean?"

Connie took a breath in.

\----

Greg strummed his guitar lazily, plucking at random strings and tuning the chords. He was so glad that "mind corruption" wasn't as scary as it sounded. Steven was.. Content, maybe? He certainly wasn't dying, which was great.

"Rr?"

Greg harshly plucked a string in surprise and looked over to see Steven, feathers dangling off his chin, staring up at him.

"Oh, hi, Schtu-ba- wait." He gasped. "Did you actually _eat_ a _seagull_!?"

Steven looked behind him and Greg saw a seagull with a few feathers missing flying around. He sighed. "Oh, thank god. You just.. Bit it." He winced. "So.. Uh.. What's up..?"

Steven bopped the guitar with his hand.

".... Oh! You- you wanna hear me play?"

Steven laid down on the sand and stared up at him. That sure seemed like a yes to him! Greg retuned the strings and started to play a song. Steven watched.

"I could never be.. I could never be.. I could never be ready for this.. I could never be.. I could never be.. I could never be ready for this.." Greg sang quietly.

"Rr.. R.. Mm.. R.."

Greg stopped.

".... Are.. You singing along?" He stared at Steven. Steven whined and bopped the guitar again, growling. Greg laughed.

"Okay! Okay! I'll play!" He started to play again, watching in awe as Steven, in his grunts and groans, tried to match the melody.

He was still there, somewhere.

…

Greg strummed the final note and then flung aside the guitar, wrapping Steven in a bear hug.

"You did great, schtu-ball!" He laughed. Steven yipped and nuzzled Greg aggressively, smothering him in love. Greg snorted. "Thanks.. Steven."

Steven purred in welcome and then laid back down. Greg sighed happily and looked up at the setting sun.

Things would work out. They always did. His son would come back and soon, they'd be playing and singing together again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its a series now! Up next is one of the CGs :) hope y'all like this


	3. Amethyst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amethyst tries to play with Steven and makes him upset. Then, she fixes her mistakes.

"Go! Fetch!"

"Amethyst, he's not a dog!"

"I  _ know _ ! But it's  _ funny _ !"

Amethyst chortled as Steven came back with the stuffed toy in his mouth. Pearl huffed and grabbed it. "Steven, you're better than this, give it to me."

Steven growled.

"Steven." Pearl lowered her voice. "I'm warning you.."

Steven growled louder.

Amethyst rolled her eyes. "P, it's  _ his _ toy, he can do what he wants with it."

"I don't appreciate you encouraging his animal-like behavior!!"

"You're literally playing tug of war right now"

Pearl blushed and let go of the toy immediately, causing Steven fall on his ass. She crossed her arms and sighed. "Well, at least I don't tell him to fetch things. Seriously, Amethyst, he's.." She pressed her lips together. ".... He's sick. We can't do this. He doesn't have any control."

"Well, I'm just trying to make him  _ happy _ ." Amethyst said. "And he seems pretty happy when I toss the toy~"

"You're impossible." Pearl groaned and then left. Amethyst grit her teeth. "Yeah?? Well, at least I'm not being a  _ sad sack _ about it!!"

Pearl winced and went into her room.

Amethyst thunked back down on the couch and pulled her knees up to her chest. Steven pushed her. "Ow!" Amethyst frowned. "What was that for??"

Steven growled and said something garbled before pushing her again. She pushed back lightly. "You wanna go?? Huh? You tryna.. To uh.. Play fight?? I know dogs do that!"

Steven huffed.

"Right.. Not a dog. Yet." Amethyst lowered her arms. "Ugh, this sucks. I can't even talk to you anymore.. Only  _ at _ you.." She laid back on the couch. "And I can't even have fun with you anymore without Pearl being all on my back!! I just gotta..  _ 'Watch'  _ you.. You're not, like, a baby anymore! Right, Steven?"

".... Steven?" She sat up. "Uh- where-" 

Suddenly, she heard pans clatter in the kitchen. She groaned and got up, peeking around the island to find Steven dragging a pan out. 

"Dude, why? You can't even eat that." Amethyst said, watching him drag it to the couch then bound back. ".... Oh, you're, just, like.. Being weird, huh?" She snorted. "Man, P's gonna go crazy when she sees the mess.."

She grinned. " _ Perfect _ ."

She shut her eyes and shape shifted into Steven, adding horns, darker spots, extra arms, and a tail. She dropped onto all fours and laughed garbedly. 

" _ Heyyy!~" _ She called to Steven, who was now just staring at her. "Let's tear this place up, Ste-man!"

She gripped a pot with her teeth and flung it across the room. 

"RAHH!"

It hit the wall and clanged down onto the floor. Steven yiped and scuttled upstairs. 

"Aww! C'mon!! It was just gettin' fun!" Amethyst shouted. When she didn't get a response, she sighed and stood up, transforming back. "Okay, okay.. Whatever. Fine. Party's over, I guess.." She shut the cabinet with her foot and walked upstairs and into his room. 

Steven's room had changed along with him, on the bed were piles of stuff: stuffed animals, pillows, cat toys, dog toys, stuff he took from Amethyst's room, his old shirts, and one of Connie's jackets he stole. The rest of the room was in disarray. Amethyst liked the new look, it resembled her room. But she hated that it was for Steven: this wasn't him. He liked stuff to be neat and tidy, he made his bed  _ everyday _ . She just had a messy room because she was messed up.. And now he was too. 

She walked over to the pile of stuff on the bed and tapped it. "Yo.. Ste-man, you in there?"

She heard him shifting and a low rumble.

"Cool. Uh.. You, uh.."

"...."

She never knew what to say to him anymore.

"... I'm supposed to, like, watch you and junk, y'know? So, come out? Where I can see you?"

No response. As always.

"... Can I at least come in? It looks comfy in there.."

No response.

"... I want my stuff back, y'know. I really liked that teddy bear and the.. Sofa cushion. And whatever else you took."

No response.

" _ Agh _ !" She threw her hands up in the air. "Whatever! I'm coming in and I'm taking my stuff back! Just 'cause you're jacked up doesn't mean you can get away with everything!"

She got on the bed and leaned over, reaching down for the bear. Steven snarled and bit her. "OW!!" She fell off the bed and he laid back down. "Goddamnit, Steven! Let me have my stuff back!"

She heard a whine.

"Oh, c'mon, you can't even understand me, I can swear  _ once _ ! You're, like, 16! Isn't that old for humans or whatever?"

She climbed up again and grabbed the bear. "Ah-ha!" Steven gasped and whipped around, biting it's chest and yanking. She grit her teeth and pulled back. "Steven!! Gimme it!!"

"Rrr!!"

Amethyst huffed. "Oh, yeah, real scary. RRRR!!!! I can growl, too, see!?!? C'mon!!"

Steven snarled and his spikes flared out as he tugged it and it ripped in half, sending Steven backwards into his wall of junk and Amethyst to fall on the floor.

Amethyst got up and rubbed her head. "Jeez.. You're so violent now.." She looked at her piece and scoffed. "What!? You ripped it!! What the hells wrong wi-.." 

Steven sniffled, tail curling between his legs as he stared at the beheaded teddy bear and the knocked down junk pile around him. He began to sob into the Teddy's chest.

Amethyst whined. "Aw, c'mon.. Don't cry!"

Steven wailed.

Amethyst sighed and got up. "Hey, hey, sh. Garnets gonna hear. Just.."

"...."

She looked down at the teddy bear piece in her hand. This was her fault..

"... Okay, come here."

She sat down next to him and put a hand on his back. He growled halfheartedly. "Sh." She said. "It's okay. Uh.. I'll get Pearl to sew it, alright?? You can keep it. You can keep my junk."

Steven whined and looked up at her, eyes so far away but reaching out. She hated those eyes. They reminded her that somewhere, under this soon-to-be-monster, Steven was trying to get out. 

".... Yeah. See? Um.. She'll sew it and.. Everything will be fine." She put down her piece. "... I'm sorry for.. Being mean to you. I.. This just sucks, y'know?"

She got up and started to put back all the pillows and stuffed animals on the bed.

"I never thought that something like this could happen to us. I.. Never thought that I wouldn't be able to speak to my bro, y'know? Or.. Or that he'd turn into this."

Steven wiped his eyes.

"... I dunno how to.. Do this. How to deal with you turning into a monster. I just keep thinking about how one day you're gonna be like those..  _ Things _ and then I think.. How are we gonna stop you? We can't bubble you, we already tried to put you in Rose's fountain.. But.." She picked up MC Bear Bear and stuck him close to the middle. "It didn't work. Nothing's working and the deeper we get into this, the more it doesn't seem real, y'know? I feel.."

She put her arms around herself, shrinking. "I feel.. Powerless again. Weak. Like I did when I fought Jasper or.. Or when I fight in general. When I  _ exist  _ in general. I've always been powerless. But.. We overcame that, right? I've gotten better at believing in myself and trying to do something but this time I  _ can't do anything _ and it  ** _sucks_ ** _ !  _ I can't help you! So.."

She sat down.

"The least I can do is try to make you happy.. In whatever dumb way I can. Like.. Throw a ball or.. Pet you or.." She squeezed the stuffed animal in her hand. "Give you some of my stuff. This.. Soft stuff. It.. I dunno. I guess you gotta find solace  _ somehow _ ."

Steven bumped her in the shoulder, whining. She looked over and chuckled weakly. "..." She bonked her head on his shoulder and he snorted. She grinned. "Thanks. For.. Putting up with me, Steven. I'm trying. I… I know you probably don't know anything I'm saying but.. I love you."

Steven smiled and his tail wagged. Amethyst raised her eyebrows. "Oh, shit. Oh, whoops-" she covered her mouth. "Oh, man, don't tell P I swore." They laughed and Amethyst stood up. "Alright, Ste-man.. You can chill in your little nest thingy. I'll go."

Steven grabbed her leg.

"Huh?" She looked down.

He got up on the bed and then scooted over, bumping the empty spot. Amethyst got stars in her eyes and grinned. "No way.. I can come in??"

Steven stuck his tongue out happily and Amethyst whooped, crawling inside and laying down. "Ahh.. This is nice. Thanks, Steven."

"Rroo!!~"

"Yeah! Whatever that means!"

She ruffled his hair and laughed. She couldn't wait until they could hang out normally again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment if u enjoyed :) thanks 4 reading!


	4. Garnet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garnet doesn't want to think about Steven anymore, but she can't ignore him forever.

"Garnet! Thank the stars, Steven's gotten into the rafters again." Pearl said as Garnet walked out into the main area of the house. She looked up and saw a little pink tail scurrying around above them. 

"Okay." She said. 

Pearl frowned. "Garnet, I can't get him down. Help me."

".... Grow taller and grab him."

"What!? No! I already- I just.. Can't. You have your gauntlets to hold him do-"

"I'll do it."

"Oh, thank you." She sighed and left to her room.

Garnet tsked. She didn't want to do this, but she was leader, so she had to. Even if she didn't like being called the leader- they were a team. And Steven is..  _ Was  _ more of a leader anyways.

"Steven.." She called. "I know you're here."

She heard clicking from above.

"Come on out, you know I can sense you."

Steven jumped down and landed on her afro, growling playfully. Garnet cracked a smile, but felt a pain in her chest. 

"There you are.." She reached up to get him and he hissed at her, digging his claws into her hair. "Hmph. Alright, you got me." She dropped her hands. He made a happy noise and Garnet felt his tail wag against her afro. She felt a warmth pass through her at that. He was still her Steven.. Just..

She shook her head. She didn't want to think about that right now. What mattered was getting someone else to watch him so her and Pearl could figure out what to do to fix it. She knocked on the door to Amethyst's room.

"Amethyst! Steven needs supervision!"

Garnet heard footsteps coming up to the door, then the purple goo formed and opened it. Amethyst leaned against the doorway.

"Uh.." She looked up at Steven. Garnet ignored her gaze. 

"You need to watch him."

"What??" She shouted. "I watched him yesterday!"

"Connie is at school and Greg is at work. I see that things go well if you watch him."

"No! It's someone else's turn! Why can't you or Pearl do it!"

"We're trying to come up with ways to cure him, Amethyst."

"I've been doing that, too!"

"..."

"Garnet, c'mon." She sighed. "Please, you gotta watch him, too! I'll help Pearl."

Garnet raised a brow. 

Amethyst groaned. "We won't fight.. I'll, like, ask some of the gems in Little Homeworld about corruption or something."

Garnet opened her third eye and looked into the future. She saw Amethyst watching Steven and him sneaking out, Amethyst watching him and he didn't and Garnet and Pearl didn't make progress, and then she saw her watching him and Amethyst coming back with good news. She also saw nothing happening but her watching him and then suddenly breaking down. 

"... Fine. You go ask the Little Homeworld gems about corruption. I will watch Steven for the day."

Amethyst smiled. "Thanks, Garnet." She left her room and walked past them. "Bye, Garnet, bye Steven!"

Steven blew a raspberry at Amethyst and tapped Garnet's face. Garnet hummed and took him off her head. "Alright, funs over-" Steven squealed and climbed up her shoulders. "Hey." Garnet grabbed his leg. "No. Stay-" he knocked off her glasses and got on her head. She grit her teeth.

_ Just let him stay. It'll be fine. _

_ But we need to actually watch him! What if we get distracted and he leaves the house? _

_ We can still feel him. If he wants to be up there, he can. _

Garnet sighed.

"Fine. You can stay." 

She tapped her face and rematerialized her glasses. Steven took them and put them on himself. She huffed, flaring up before she cooled down. This was still Steven. He was just more instinctual. And..

She didn't want to think about it.

_ And sick. _

She let herself smile. "You like my glasses, Steven?"

"Rrahhg.."

"Okay." She snoofed and walked outside, ducking under the doorframe so he didn't get hit. She always liked the beach, the waves splashing up against the sand calmed her sometimes busy mind. She went down to the shore and smelled the air. Wonderful. 

She sat down in the sand and Steven hopped off, holding her shades in his mouth. Garnet forced herself to look at him. They stared at each other until Steven finally broke the silence.

"Rrahg."

Garnet clicked her tongue against her teeth. She didn't know how to answer that. That wasn't even a question to her knowledge. Steven probably wasn't even aware of what he was doing. He was just a monster now.

_ You know that's not true. He's still there. _

_ Where? Now that his mind is corrupted, you know he can't think. _

_ He can think! _

_ Only like an animal can. _

She sighed. She needed to keep it together. It hurt to see Steven like this, to look at his face and remember last week's events. She could see his pleading eyes so clearly and she could still hear his panicked shouts, calling out her name.

\----

"GARNET! AMETHYST! PEARL!" Connie yelled. "COME HERE! SOMETHING'S WRONG!"

They all rushed in, Garnet stopping dead when she saw Steven on the floor, growling and convulsing. Connie was at his side, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I- I think it's happening! He's fully corrupt-"

Garnet lunged forward and pulled Connie away from him. "Stand back." She ordered and put her arm between everyone and him. She felt Pearl grip it shakily.

Steven looked up at them, eyes black with pink irises. "G.. Help!!" He crawled forward, stumbling and twitching. "Help.. It's.. My mind.. I can't.." He sobbed. "My head.."

"What's wrong with your head!?" Pearl shouted. Garnet tightened her grip on Connie.

"Can't think.. C.. Ggrr…" He slammed his claws into the ground and let out an anguished wail. Pearl and Amethyst winced. "Garnet!" Pearl cried. "We have to help him! It's-"

"No! He could turn any second now."

Steven looked up at her, eyes filling with tears. "Nn.. No.. Garnet! Please.. Help me!" He tried to stand up and fell down with a hard thud. "Steven!" Pearl ducked under Garnet's arm. Garnet tried to grab her, but she couldn't move her feet. She couldn't move.

After Pearl, everyone rushed in. They tried to help him up and he bit them, clawed and hissed and then cried for them back. Amethyst reached out again and he roared at her, voice garbled and rough.

"Steven??" Pearl's voice cracked. "Stop fighting us, please--"

Garnet stood still, paralyzed by fear. She couldn't feel her feet, she tuned out all her surroundings. All she could see was her old friends, groaning and growling and their gems stuck in bubbles for thousands of years.. She could see Rose before she died, she could see baby Steven, delicate in her arms and she could feel the fierce protectiveness burn inside her all again. She needed to save him- she needed to save her child.

But she just stood there until it was all over and everyone was crying at her for guidance.

\----

Garnet came back to reality. The tide had come in closer and sunset was approaching. She got up and looked around. "Steven?"

She called. "Steven??"

She heard yipping behind her and whirled around to see Steven, safe and happy, digging holes in the sand and dropping shells inside them. She let out a breath she had been holding and sat down again, putting her palm against her face. She rematerialized her visor and hid her tears. She couldn't let Steven worry. Not like this. Anything bad could trigger him to fully corrupt. If that happened.. She knew she'd split and poof immediately from despair. She couldn't handle seeing something like that.. Having to step up and try to capture him, hurt him.. Hurting her child.. It was-

"Raagh!!"

Garnet snapped out of her thoughts. She sighed to herself, she needed to stop thinking about the past and the what ifs. All that mattered was Steven and how he was doing right now.

She looked over at him. He grabbed her visor again and flipped it onto his face.

She quickly wiped her tears and smiled.

".... That's a.. Good look for you, Steven." She pat his head. He beamed. "Rraa!"

Before she could stop it, she had pulled him into an embrace. 

".... I'll get you back someday." She muttered to him. "I promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thx for reading! Leave a comment :)


	5. Pearl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl copes with Stevens corruption and thinks about her promise to his mother

"Can't one of you do it?? I'm working my butt off here to-"

"Pearl." Garnet cut in. "We are all working very hard. It is your turn. Watch him." She held out a squirming Steven, trying to bite her gauntlets. Pearl winced. "...."

"P, C'mon!! Don't be selfish.." Amethyst said. Pearl sighed. "Fine. I'll.. watch him."

Garnet set him down and went into her room, Amethyst close behind. "Thanks, P!" She called before the door shut.

Pearl looked down at Steven, heart heavy.

".... Hello, Steven."

Steven scampered off to the pantry and started to throw snacks around. Pearl pinched her forehead in exasperation. "Steven, please.. You're not fully corrupt yet, I know you can hold yourself back.."

She hoped he could. She had no idea what was going through his head.

He chomped down on a bag of Chaaaps and ran upstairs. Pearl reluctantly followed and saw him climb into his pile. She cringed at the messy room. She knew that he would try to maul her if she touched his bed pile, but at the very least, she could clean around it..

She grabbed the bin from the bathroom and started to put away trash in it, trying to keep her mind occupied…

\---- two weeks ago... ----

"GARNET! AMETHYST! PEARL!" Connie yelled. "COME HERE! SOMETHING'S WRONG!"

They all rushed in, Pearl felt her heart stop at what she saw. Steven was thrashing and convulsing, crying out in pain. Connie was at his side, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I- I think it's happening! He's fully corrupt-"

Pearl saw Garnet lunged forward and pulled Connie away from him in the corner of her eye. Garnet said something and put her arm in front of them. Pearl gripped it to stay up right. She couldn't tear her eyes away from her baby, her promise to Rose, Steven.

Steven looked up at her, eyes black with pink irises. "G.. Help!!" He crawled forward, stumbling and twitching. "Help.. It's.. My mind.. I can't.." He sobbed. "My head.."

"What's wrong with your head!?" Pearl shouted. Wasn't his body just going to change?? And then the mind? She felt her legs shake.

"Can't think.. C.. Ggrr…" He slammed his claws into the ground and let out an anguished wail. Pearl winced and tightened her grip on Garnet's arm. She needed to get to him. "Garnet!" Pearl cried. "We have to help him! It's-"

"No! He could turn any second now."

Pearl saw Steven looked up at Garnet, eyes filling with tears. "Nn.. No.. Garnet! Please.. Help me!" He tried to stand up and fell down with a hard thud.

"Steven!"

Pearl ducked under Garnet's arm and lunged for Steven, holding him close. "It's, it's okay- we'll help you-"

Steven snarled and sunk his teeth into her arm. She cried out and pulled away. No, no, this couldn't be happening. Not to him- anyone but him! She was failing- he hated her-

"Pearl.. I.." Steven whimpered. "I'm sorry, I don't- ggrah!" He pounded on the floorboards and screamed. Pearl grabbed him again. He sliced her chest with his claw. She pushed down the pain and held Steven's face, forcing his rapidly fogging eyes to look at her. "Steven. Steven, try to calm down." She said, voice shaking. "It'll only make it worse if you f-freak out. I know this is scary, but we're here for you. I'm always here for y-you--" She wiped away a tear, on the verge of hysteria. He whimpered and started to cry, too. Amethyst hugged him and he thrashed out of her hold. "Steven?" Amethyst breathed. "Why are you running away?? We can help you!"

Steven grit his teeth and then opened his mouth. No words came out and he dug his claws into the wood, yanking up plank after plank and biting them when they hit his face. He was howling and growling and barking and whining and snarling and yelping constantly. He tried to stand up but fell flat on his face. He screamed a primal scream and charged at Connie, then veered off to slam into the wall. Connie was hyperventilating. He stumbled back, moving like his energy was being taken away and given back every second. He looked in Pearl's direction and reached out.

Then, he went limp.

Pearl breathed in through her teeth.

Connie was the first to move, grabbing him and trying to shake him awake. "Steven??"  
Amethyst crawled forward and held his hands, just staring in disbelief.

Pearl couldn't stop looking. Her promise, her child.. Broken.

He opened his eyes. Connie smiled shakily and Amethyst moved back, pulling Connie with her. "Steven.." Connie sniffled. "A-are you okay?"

Steven slowly got up- placing one claw on the floor and hoisting his body up, then leaning back and slamming down another, then finally positioning himself on his hind legs and putting the weight on all six of his limbs. He stared at Connie and Amethyst.

".... Ste- Steven?" Connie whispered, smile dropped.

Steven, her precious, sweet, kind, Steven, hissed and started to scramble away like some wild dog and wreck the house. He busted open a window, he tore the door, he bit off the curtains, until finally Amethyst tied him up with her whip and threw him in his room.

\----

Every surface in his room except his bed was immaculate. She washed her hands then sat next to Steven's bed.

She'd failed him. She promised Rose she'd keep him safe. But now he was just a monster. She never wanted to think of him like that- especially after all her old comrades had been through the same fate. But he was what he was: a monster.

"Mmr.."

Pearl snapped her attention to him. He rolled over in bed and held MC Bear Bear close to his face, drooling on it. Sometimes.. It seemed like his old self was still there. It was torture, to think that he was in there and her not being able to pull him out.

She leaned against his bed and sighed to herself as she watched him sleep. How wonderful it was to watch him breathe easy. How great it felt seeing him peaceful.

…. But, he wasn't peaceful. He was suffering and getting sicker everyday. She had to remind herself of that lest she get complacent. She couldn't let go of his pain, not until he was back to his old self. She looked up again at Steven.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, gently brushing a stray curl out of his face. "I couldn't protect you. But when you're back.. I'll do everything I can to make sure this never happens again."

Steven shifted on the bed and Pearl retracted her hand. He became dormant again and Pearl sat up.

".. What am I doing..?" She said to herself. "I can't.. I shouldn't be talking to him. It'll only make me more depressed than I already am.."

She felt a claw graise her leg and jumped. "Ah!"

Steven looked up at her with slitted eyes and whined, flexing his fingers at her.

"...." Did.. Did he want her? But he normally hated her.. He didn't like any gems so far..

Steven put his claw on her waist and patted it so she laid back. Pearl swallowed. What was he-

He booped her nose and snorted, then fell back asleep.

…

Pearl chuckled. "Oh, Steven.." She sighed. "I love you.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope u enjoyed!! Leave a comment :)


	6. B Team Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven needs to stay at the barn for a while. Bismuth gets food and Lapis learns something about Steven.

“So..” Bismuth put her elbows on her knees and rested her chin in her hands. “What you’re saying is.. He’s starting to act like a.. Corruption, too?”

Pearl winced at the word. “Um. Yes.”

“And you need us to take care of him for a bit because you’re having to meet up with some other gems who might know how to fix him?”

“Yes, Bismuth.” Peridot cut in. “They just explained it all to us.”

“Sorry! It’s a lot to process..” She sighed. “.... So.. where is.. Steven?”

Garnet pointed behind her. In the distance, laying in the dewey grass under the moonlight, was Steven. Bismuth got up and started to head over. She felt her stomach twist tighter with every step she took. She had never actually seen Steven corrupted yet.

When she was but a few steps away, Steven turned to her. Bismuth felt her stomach drop. His skin was covered in spots of pink hide, his fingernails had grown into sharp claws, horns jutted out from his forehead and some tusks seemed to go through his cheeks. He had two extra arms now, with spines coming from them like they were on his back and down his extended spine into a tail. She felt sick just looking at him.

He got up on all six legs and glared at her, growling lowly.

God, not him, too.

“Steven..” She whispered. “Do you know me? Please, tell me you know me..” She reached out a hand. He barked at her and arched his back like a cat. Bismuth took a step back and then walked off. She couldn’t do this. She couldn’t do it. She headed back to the fire just as Team A of the Crystal Gems were leaving.

“Wait!” Bismuth called out. They looked at her. “I.. I can’t do this. Please, find someone else to take him. I can’t stand seeing him like that. He.. He looks so-”

Garnet placed a hand on her shoulder. Pearl had moved on with Amethyst, hiding her face. “I know it’s hard.” Garnet said. “We.. don’t like to think about it, either. But Steven is still there, and he needs support. I trust you, Bismuth.”

Bismuth pressed her lips together. “.... Well.” She sighed. “If.. if you all can handle it, so can I.”

Garnet smiled tightly. “Thank you. I.. know he may seem aggressive, but that doesn’t reflect his feelings on you. It’s just.. Instincts.”

“Right..” Bismuth sighed. Garnet nodded. “Good luck.” They left.

Lapis got to her feet first. “Bismuth? Does.. does he really look that bad?”

Bismuth felt her hands ball into a fist. “Yeah. He does. But.. you should go see, anyways. He’s gonna have to stay here for a bit and we can’t let him run off. I’ll.. go look for human food or something.”

Lapis and Peridot watched as she warped away. Lapis walked quickly over to where she could see Steven’s outline, Peridot soon to follow. Lapis picked up the pace, heart racing. Peridot just tried to keep up. They finally got close enough to see him clearly and froze in place.

Peridot winced. “... _ew_.”

Lapis elbowed her. “Peridot!”

“What? It’s.. he’s.. _Disgusting_.”

“... Yeah. Is..” She swallowed. “Is this what.. ‘You-know-who’ looked like?”

“... For a moment, yes.” Peridot frowned at the memory. Lapis shuddered. Then, slowly, Steven turned to face them. Lapis and Peridot felt time still as they looked back into his eyes. Still their familiar black. There was an insecure sheen hidden in them before it faded away and he got up, growling lowly at them. Lapis tensed. “Um. Steven?” She reached out. “Wait!” Peridot put an arm between Lapis and Steven. “He’s corrupted. He should try to attack any second now.” Lapis felt her eyes sting. _Attack?_

Steven just sat there, back arched and growling. Lapis and Peridot waited for him to attack, but nothing happened. Lapis looked at Peridot in confusion. Peridot dropped her arm. “Huh. That’s weird. When you-know-who got corrupted, she started to attack immediately.. Though..” She put her finger to her chin. “The corruption process was over in a minute. Pearl said this has been going on for weeks.”

“M-maybe he’s docile!” Lapis said hopefully. “I mean, he’s half human! So he’s gotta still be.. At least a little bit himself!”

“I don’t think that’s how it works, Lapis.”

Lapis frowned and looked back at him. He was looking between them, following their conversation. Something was behind those eyes. Lapis pressed her lips together and crouched down. Peridot stared. “What are you doing??”

“I know you’re still there, Steven. You.. you’ve gotta be.” Lapis murmured, reaching out her hand. Steven’s eyes widened and he snarled at her, backing away. “Steven.. Please, you have to know me. We were beach summer fun buddies.. Do you remember that? Do you remember me? You were my first friend-” He snapped his jaws at her and she fell back onto the grass. Peridot put a hand on her shoulder. “Lapis, he’s gone. You-”

“No!” She growled and smacked Peridot’s hand away. “He’s not gone! I can feel it!”

“Lapis-”

_“Let me do this!”_

Peridot took in a deep breath. “... Okay.” She stepped back. Lapis turned back to Steven and held out her hand. “Come here. Please.”

Steven stared at her hand anxiously. They sat there in silence, Steven’s eyes flickering between Lapis’ desperately hopeful face and her hand. Lapis saw recognition pass over in Steven’s warm eyes and his back slowly lowered, his spines retracted and he stopped baring his teeth. She smiled. “Yeah.. come here.” She angled her hand downwards like she used to do for pumpkin. Steven stepped forward, the grass rustling beneath his hands and feet. He breathed evenly, hesitantly leaning closer to her hand.

“That’s it.. You know me..”

Steven stepped forward all the way and leaned in.

**“HEY!! I GOT FOOD FOR STEVEN!”**

Steven screamed and ran off. Lapis whirled to Bismuth’s direction.

“**BISMUTH**! WHAT THE HELL!? YOU SCARED HIM!”

“OH, SORRY! UM.. WHERE IS HE??”

“I’LL CATCH HIM..” Lapis groaned and sprouted her wings. She waited until Peridot was comfortably on her trash can lid then they took to the skies, searching the ground for Steven.

They passed over the vast countryside, not too far from Little Homeworld. The forest where Lapis flew Steven in, where Peridot and Steven got into the cluster drill together, the silo where Lapis ‘fled to’, the hillside Peridot learned about music on, where pumpkin was born.. It was all so wonderful to remember, but painful to think about. Steven: wonderful, kind, Steven.. Lapis and Peridot’s first friend, one they had been through thin and thick with. Lapis couldn’t imagine trying to drown him today, even if she joked about it. And Peridot always cringed at her rude behaviour back then and how she nearly killed all her closest friends and imprisoned the one she was with right now.. Steven had bettered them, changed them, helped them so much.. And now he was just a beast.

They had been searching for ten minutes when Peridot spoke up.

“I’m sorry.”

“For what?” Lapis glanced at her.

“That.. you didn’t get to connect with him the way you wanted. I’m.. surprised you got close, though. I thought that corruptions were just mindless beasts..”

“Maybe they are, but Steven isn’t fully corrupted yet. I.. I know he can come back from this.”

“... I hope you’re right.”

Lapis tried to hold back tears. “Let’s um.. Get closer to the ground. Maybe then we’ll spot him. It is dark.”

“Okay.”

Lapis dove into the woods and Peridot followed suit. Flying close to the ground, Lapis could feel the leftover raindrops fall onto her bare back and the grass brush her face. She loved Earth’s little pleasures. Peridot found momentary solace in the wind rushing through her hair.

Suddenly, Lapis heard whimpering.

“Peri.” She stood up and folded in her wings. Peridot looked back at Lapis and got distracted, smacking into a tree. “Ow!” “Shh!” Lapis hissed. “He’s around here. I’ll go look.”

“Why can’t I?”

“I.. He might feel less threatened if it’s just me. You can make sure he doesn’t escape somewhere again, okay?”

Peridot crossed her arms and huffed. “Fine.”

“Thanks, Peri.”

Lapis walked towards the source of the whimpering, feet crunching the autumn leaves and feeling the dewey grass. She weaved between trees and stopped occasionally to hone in on Steven’s cries. They became clearer until finally she could see him, curled up in the side of a small hill. She squinted; it wasn’t a cave, and it wasn’t dug out.. It seemed the tree above’s roots’ had messed up the ground beneath it, causing a small hole to form. Steven was whimpering inside, huddled to keep his warmth. He reached out and tried to leave, then his body jerked back and he was in the cave again. Lapis bit her lip. He was fighting against himself..

“Hey..” She called out softly. His attention snapped to her. She smiled weakly. “Hi, Steven.. I know last time Bismuth scared you, but it’s just you and me now.. You can come out.” She crouched and opened her arms. “Please, come out to me. I’ll fly you back. I know how much you love flying..”

Steven whimpered and then growled, he shrunk back into the cave then tried desperately to get out. He finally just turned away and gave up. Lapis started to crawl towards him. “Hey..” She called again. “It’s alright. If you can’t make a decision, I’ll help you.. I’ll just come and get you, okay?” Steven snapped his eyes to her. “Not like that, Steven.” Lapis whispered, reaching a hand out. “I’ll fly you home and wh- when you’re home.. I’ll give you some food and wrap you up in a blanket and then, um.. We can watch camp pining hearts! I know you don’t really like the show, but.. It’s stupid and silly and fun and.. I think right now it’s good for you. I dunno. I dunno what I’m saying-” Steven put his hand on hers and took a step out of the cave. She gasped. “...”

Steven groaned and started to move back in. Lapis grabbed him and pulled him in for a hug before he could. He struggled for a moment, then relaxed immensely and whimpered, tears stinging his eyes. Lapis breathed out and felt a tear roll down her cheek.

“It’s okay, Steven.. It’s okay. We’re here.”

Steven’s eyes shone. Lapis chuckled and blew a raspberry at him. “I’ve got you, Beach Summer Fun Buddy.”

Steven looked at her blankly and for a second Lapis felt her chest tighten. Then, he blew a raspberry back.

Lapis choked on her tears and smiled. “Oh.. yeah.. Yeah.” She held him tighter. “I’m.. yeah.. I’m so.. So glad you remember..”

Steven relaxed in her hold and his eyes fogged over again. She wiped her eyes and picked him up in her arms. She walked back to Peridot. They exchanged a wordless conversation and took to the skies again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope u liked pls leave a comment! :)


	7. Lapis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis and Steven watch TV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> might not continue this lol. I have some of Peridot's chapter lined out butttttt idk i dont have the motivation for this anymore. might pick up again might not

Lapis and Peridot landed next to the barn and Lapis let go of Steven. He fell to the grass and whined, getting back up and clawing at her legs. Her eyes shined and she picked him up again. He relaxed and Lapis felt warmth pass through her.

"So.." Bismuth walked out of the barn. "Um. I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't know he could hear me."

"It's okay." Peridot said. "He's.. Um. Better now, I think."

Bismuth looked at Lapis and Steven. Lapis looked up at her and smiled. Bismuth furrowed her brows. "Why're you smiling?"

"He likes me."

"Oh." Bismuth frowned, looking down at the curled up Steven in her arms. "... I guess.. He does."

Lapis pressed her lips together. "... Did he not like you?" 

"No, he.. Didn't."

"It's okay." Peridot chimed in. "Corruptions are weird." 

Bismuth nodded. "Right. Um.. Well, I have food." She held up two grocery bags. "I just.. Grabbed whatever. I hope he likes it.."

They headed inside and Bismuth set down the grocery bags on the floor. Inside were two cans of beans, some bread, a bunch of fruit and vegetables, orange juice, and some steak. Lapis set Steven down and ushered him towards the food. He whined for a moment at the loss of contact, then shifted and backed away from her. He yelped when he felt the food and turned to it, hissing. 

"Oh, do you not-" 

"Bismuth, just give him time." Peridot said. "He.. Probably knows what he's doing."

"What?? How? He's.."

Steven leaned down and sniffed an apple, then took it in his mouth and sat down, taking a big bite.

"Oh." Bismuth said. Peridot smiled weakly. "They're a lot smarter than you think."

"When did you learn so much about corruption?" Bismuth asked. Peridot frowned. "Well.. I watched you-know-you corrupt.. And me and Steven once tried to catch a corrupted gem.. I thought I could outsmart it, but Steven showed me that it was-  _ she _ was- smart. Just.. In a different way. She eluded all my plans and it took me having to get to her level to finally catch her."

Lapis and Bismuth sighed at the memory of an uncorrupted Steven.

"... I miss Steven." Lapis mumbled. Bismuth nodded. "... I remember when he was just a little kid." Lapis laid back. "Silly and happy. He'd run around pulling pranks and stuff and.. He was so little. Now he's so big and so.."

"Sad." Period of finished.

The three of them sat in silence until Steven got up with the apple core in his mouth and went outside. He dug a hole and dropped it in, then went back inside and laid down.

"You trying to grow something, little guy?" Bismuth said. Steven stared at her and her smile dropped.

"... I'm gonna try and get him to go to bed." Lapis said, reaching out for him. He stepped back, then his eyes lit up and he dove into her arms. She grinned and ruffled his hair. "Time for bed, Steven.." She flew upstairs to the couch they had and put him down. Peridot and Bismuth decided to leave to Little Homeworld, saying their goodbyes to Lapis and Steven before leaving. Lapis waved and Steven yipped at them. 

"Okay, Steven. It's late. Go to bed." She put him down on the couch and he whined, gripping onto her and digging his claws in. Lapis winced. "Ow! Jeez, okay.. I'll stay with you until you fall asleep.."

Steven sighed in relief and cuddled up to her. She sat back and put her hand in his hair. Why did he like her so much..?

They sat there for a while, and Steven eventually became restless. Lapis sighed. "Can you not sleep?" Steven didn't show a response. Lapis hummed and turned on the TV. "Why don't we watch some CPH and then go to sleep, okay? It's only.." She squinted at the clock. "Like.. 10:15? That's not that late, I don't think.."

Steven cuddled up to her and watched the screen as CPH started to play. 

"This is my favourite episode." Lapis whispered. "It's where Percy has to choose between yellow and blue team.. Or possibly just leave camp! There's so many choices that he can't take it and.. Well, just watch."

Steven and her watched the episode quietly, with small commentary from Lapis or Steven occasionally reacting to what was happening on screen with a growl or whine or yip. Lapis wished she had done this earlier with him. Hung out with him more. It seemed they only saw each other when disaster struck.

_ "I just feel trapped." _ Percy said on screen, laying down on the cold tennis court. Steven whined loudly and tapped the screen. Lapis paled. "..." She rewound the tape.

_ "I just feel trapped."  _

Steven cried out and tapped it more incessantly. Lapis felt her chest tighten and wet handcuffs on her green wrists, she felt the cool glass of a mirror. Steven started to cry, holding the box TV. Lapis paused the show and held him. 

"I know." She whispered and rubbed his back. "I know. It'll be okay. We'll get you free. We will."

Steven looked up at her and sobbed, clawing into her skin and wailing. Lapis held him tighter until he finally went limp in her hold, exhausted. She laid him down and helped him to sleep.

"... Goodnight, Steven."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope u liked it!! I'm just writing these w/o much proofreading so if it sucks ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ oops. Give it a comment tho! 
> 
> Also, I might make this a series.. Steven w different people or just feral Steven drabbles. Let me know if ud like that!


End file.
